When performing shooting via a camera, the shot image may usually be influenced by environment light and thereby the quality of the shot image is not good. For example, when the environment light is light emitted from an incandescent lamp, since the light emitted from the incandescent lamp is yellowish, the color of the shot image is yellowish, and thereby image distortion occurs. Consequently, shooting parameters need to be set before shooting.
A shooting parameter influencing the color of an image is a color temperature value. Thus, related technologies provide a method for setting a shooting parameter, including the following steps. A terminal sets at least one scenario adjusting mode in advance, for example, a cloudy day mode, an incandescent lamp mode and the like, each of the scenario adjusting mode is used for setting a color temperature value corresponding to a kind of environment light. A user determines the type of the environment light according to the environment light of the scenario which he/she is currently in, and selects a corresponding scenario adjusting mode according to the type of the environment light, and performs setting using the preset color temperature value corresponding to the environment light of the scenario adjusting mode.